hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyobuto Guurashei
Kyobuto Guurashei is a Chuunin who once before lived in a another village by the name of Kumogakure. He currently resides in the village of Kawagakure, taking up more responsibility then he did in his previous association. He is often seen reading a book against the Ramen Stand or training with certain individuals he takes friendship with. As of now, he is the official assistant to the village council leader, Tenku Shinegi. Kyobuto also has close relations with his good friend, Saiki Hitan. The pair recently left on a journey to his home village, Kumogakure. Appearance Kyobuto Guurashei bares green hair from birth, one of his families various traits upon becoming a Guurashei. At his young age, around the time of becoming a Academy Student to Genin, he wore his father's broad brimmed glasses. Kyobuto's ''eye color varied from a light brown to dark brown color around that times. As he grew older and became a privileged Chuunin he began to wear the flak vest his mother knitted for him once he was promoted and his usual black trousers. Kyobuto wears a varity of clothing, but reaching the rank of Chuunin changed his outlook on his appearance to a point. Personality Kyobuto rarely shows any humor with most of his comrades, ranging from the serious to mature attitude. His mind for manners is wide and addresses people he doesn't now in a very mature way, giving them the benefit of the doubt. Other then that, he is rather intelligent and studies carefully on the situations he is often thrown into from the start. Usually seen, he is the only person to keep their thoughts to themselves and mind at ease during certain confrontations. Either way, Kyobuto is a friendly individual among his new comrades and associates. He is often reminiscent on his past years and village adventures with his close friends back in his Kumogakure. History 'Life In His Old Days..''' Kyobuto was always a smart child during his student days, living in the village known as Kumogakure. During his years as a student, he read a lot of books and studied anything he could get his hands on. He was known around the village as the "The Child With To Much On His Mind" leaving him to be a nerd if you'd like to say. After a period of time, he passed ahead to become a Genin soon after graduating from the Kumogakure Academy. Once done and finished his family decided it was time for a change of pace, ready to move on after having their son become a full fledged Shinobi. During this time, he was prescribed a pair of glasses seeing as his eyesight was becoming worse and worse everyday.Before leaving the village, Kyobuto was written for a new squad and a few missions before departure. His squad consisted of a young lady named Ruya and another young man named Shumo. Their Jounin Sensei was not much of a leader at all during most days, slacking when training schedules were made and missing when needed. The young Genin hadn't changed his routine, reading several books one at a time and studying when able to. His knowledge grew and grew after every novel and paper back was finished. Kyobuto became a strategical ninja after a year of being a Shinobi, handling missions with his squad became a breeze even without their Sensei present. He was also a Taijutsu specialist only having a little bit of Ninjutsu under his belt, atleast enough to help energize his combat skill. After those times of training themselves their sensei, Gurubono Shukatsu, would pop in every once in a while to train them individually out of the blue. The Jounin was quite skilled in his own art, able to teach the three seperately in random sessions. Kyobuto was beaten on the most during his training, struggling to learn the art of Ninjutsu when he had filed down his training within' Taijutsu. Gurubono wasn't having it at all, teaching his student the ways of Raiton in different supplements. As they trained harder each day, he would begin to develop the urge to channel and sense chakra signatures from a set distance. Of course he wasn't born a sensory ninja, but he was trained well enough to serve a purpose with his new found trait. The Chuunin Exam was ahead, the squad prepared for the exam itself. After a long and hard trudge through the exam, suffering minimal injury and achieving a new outlook, the squad as a whole had passed. Upon passing, it was time to leave, Kyobuto becoming a Chuunin was enough for the family as they made their way towards a new journey and village, of course. Reaching the village of Kawagakure and having been a Shinobi, Kyobuto was ready to take on his responsibilities as a ninja able to take care of himself. His parents moved on as well, living on the outskirts of the country, allowing their son to become an adult on his own. Not knowing if he'd be accepted by the village itself, he moved on and began his life in the village of Kawagakure. Life In Kawagakure Upon entering Kawagakure, he was suspected to be a spy at first sight. Speaking with the past Kawakage Himotaru Shimogatu, he was corrected and paneled as a shinobi within' the village for the time being. His first encounter with combat was brief, being an ambush of ninja from the Earth Country. Kyobuto had no idea that his new found village had already been in a quarrel with their neighboring country, but he was ready to fight regardless of his involvement. In the end, he was captured upon his own account, wanting to see what the village was capable of and how their ninja acted under mere pressure. In the end he was saved by his new found comrades, greeted into the village afterwards with open arms. Soon after, he branded himself as he full fledged Kawagakure shinobi by using their tagged vest and forehead protectors. Taking on several missions for the village, he grew to like the people and friends he made through the time he was there. After a few months of living among the citizens of the village, he met a man named Saiki Hitan who had lost his memory and forgot about his past it seemed. The two became good friends in the days to weeks to months they knew each other. Together, they became a team and trained together, preforming spars to sharpen Saiki's taijutsu and as well as his own. After a period of time, Saiki had disappeared, Kyobuto knowing of his friend's hatred for the village and the decisions they made. He had no worries, as he who knew what his friend from capable of. Kyobuto grew into a strong shinobi within' the village, soon enough becoming the assistant to Tenku Shinegi regarding the council. Now a days he spends his time reading books and having conversations with the students and comrades he had made over time. As of now, he has taken on injuries during a missions that occurred not long ago. Leaving the village he wished to visit his family and friends with his returning comrade, Saiki. The two set off into the country, hoping to reach the village of Kumogakure unscathed. Techniques E *Bunshin Technique (Shadow Clone) *Henge Technique (Transformation Technique) *Kawarimi Technique (Replacement Technique) D *Shunshin Technique (Body Flicker Technique) *Genjutsu Kai (Genjutsu Release Technique) C *Raiton Bunshin (Lightning Shadow Clone) *Raiton Bakuha (Lighting Explosion) *Raiton: Gatatsuki Shôgekiha (Lightning Release: Thundering Pressure Wave) *Raiton: Kakkitekino (Lightning Release: Breakthrough Pinwheel) B *Raiton: Parusu Gijutsu (Lightning Release: Pulsing Thunder Armor) *Raiton: Tekino Daburu (Lightning Release: Deadly Double) *Raiton: Panda Kojun Gaeshi (Lightning Release: Panda's Descending Piledriver) *Raiton: Panda Oboro (Lightning Style: Panda's Megawatt Bellow) A *N/A S *N/A Misc. *Chakra Field Sensory (Sense atleast thirty to fifty yards apart and able to track Chakra Signatures to a varied extent.) Category:Chuunin